


Crush//Michael Langdon x Fem!Reader

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Loving Sex, Sensual Sex, Smut, Time Skips, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: Michael promises to find you again, eighteen months later he finally does. Sweet fluff, sensual sex at the end. Michael x Fem! reader.Inspired by the song "Crush" By Cigarettes After Sex





	Crush//Michael Langdon x Fem!Reader

“Michael, What’s wrong?” I grabbed his arm to steady him. He had been pacing across the floor of my apartment for a while now, a strained expression wouldn’t leave his face. 

“(Y/N), Please listen to me.” He grabbed me by my shoulders and held me in place. “In a few days, some people will come to your door. Go with them, no matter what. OK?” I knitted my brows together. 

“What? Who?” 

Michael sighed and kneeled in front of me like he was begging, grabbing my hands and holding them. “Something is going to happen, Something bad. They are going to come to take you to safety. Please, I will meet you after. I promise.” 

“Take me where? What are you talking about Michael?” I searched his eyes, a strained and worried expression was painted on his face.

He squeezed my hands and rested his forehead on my stomach. I kneeled down so I was level with him and wrapped my arms around him. 

“I can’t tell you, But please, Please go with them…” He stared at me, tears beginning to spill down his cheek. 

I brushed his tears away with my thumb and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Feeling the softness of his lips pressed against my own relaxed me, I hope it did for him too. I brushed a curl out of his eyes and smiled. 

“I promise. I don’t know what’s going on, But I promise.” I pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering, “I love you.” 

He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled, “I love you too.” 

________

BALLISTIC MISSILE THREAT INBOUND TO LOS ANGELES 

SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

I felt my blood run cold as I stared at my phone. Frozen, I didn’t know what to do. Not a drill. I thought, my hands were shaking so bad I could barely read the screen. 

No less than a minute later, a loud pounding came at my front door. 

“(Y/N) Open up” An unfamiliar voice yelled, I quickly straighten myself and opened the door. Two men in black suits stood in the doorway. One was holding a white badge that said: “The Cooperative” in bold lettering. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, “Did Michael send you?” 

“Michael Langdon has instructed us to take you to safety. Please come with us, Ms. (Y/N), we do not have much time.” They ordered, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out of my apartment. 

“Wait… can I grab something first?” I asked, ripping my arm away.. 

“We don’t-” 

I didn’t listen as I ran back into my apartment, I frantically searched until I found it. My small leather purse. “Is your purse really that important?” One asked I nodded as I threw it on. I took one last look at my apartment and left with the men. 

They were strangers sure, but I trusted Michael with my life. I wasn’t sure how he knew any of this was going to happen, but I knew I was going to follow his directions. The look on his face as he begged me to go with them was enough to convince me that all of this was very real. 

____

The agents from this “Cooperative” were silent. They shoved me into an army colored truck and took me to some random facility. 

Now deep underground, they lead me into a room that was like a cage. All metal. 

“W-What's happening? Where is Michael?” I asked, but they were silent as the locked the door. 

I swallowed thickly as I looked around in the suspended cage, I felt scared, but numb at the same time. I couldn’t process what was happening. 

“Hey” I heard a feminine voice call, I squinted around the room, but it was too dark. “Down here,” She called again, and I realized she was below me. 

I kneeled on the metal floor and peered through the holes to see a young girl, not much younger than myself sitting in a cage like room below me. 

“Who are you?” 

“My name is Emily. Do you know why you’re here?” 

“I’m (Y/N), and no… My boyfriend told me I have to go with these people, but he didn’t say anything else…” 

“Where is he?” She asked, and I felt my chest tighten. 

“I don’t know… He said he’d meet me, I don’t know when.” I bit my lip. Was Michael Okay? Was he here with me? 

I could feel a panic attack coming as I tried to calm myself down. I leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. 

I heard the door open and looked down, I could barely see but I heard another voice. It was male, but it wasn’t Michaels. 

He’s gonna be ok, he’ll be just fine…

I chanted to myself, holding my knees to my chest. I heard Emily and the other boy talking something about blood tests, but I wasn’t paying attention. 

A boom louder than anything I had ever heard wracked the building, Alarms started blaring as the room shook. The rooms lit up in a bright red light and I heard crying, but I couldn’t cry. 

Is this it? Is this the end? 

____________

No matter how many people I asked, no matter how many times I asked no one would tell me where Michael was. Or even if he was Ok. I was going insane. 

“We're taking you to an outpost equipped for long-term habitation.” The man spoke as we sat in a heavily armored vehicle. For the first time in two weeks, we were being moved from those awful caged rooms. 

"It's one of ten around the world, each constructed in minimal fallout zones.” 

“Are there other people there?”   
“Others like you, and those who can afford to purchase a ticket.” 

“Is Michael there?” I asked, a ray of hope filling me up. Two weeks without any whisper of him, I needed to know if he’s ok. I needed to know.

The agents were silent. Emily put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. “I’m sure he is. He promised to meet you.” She whispered. I nodded feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes. 

After a long drive, the agents gave us all rad suits and instructed us to put them on. We hadn’t seen the outside since the bombs dropped, the truck had windows but you couldn’t see much of anything through the thick fog. Once we were all dressed, they pushed all three of us out and drove away. 

A large, metal gate opened up on its own, and I stayed close to Emily as we stood together. A figure dressed in all black appeared in the fog and urged us forward. 

As we followed, we heard voices. A man and a woman dressed in all grey knelt on the ground, execution style. I grabbed Emily’s gloved hand as they pleaded, two more black suits stood behind them. 

I couldn’t catch what they were saying, but It didn’t matter. Seconds later the black suits shot them both in the head. and they collapsed onto the dirt. I gasped, “What the fuck is going on here?” I yelled to no one in particular. 

No one was listening anyway. The black suit leads us to the large spiral and swiped a key card to an elevator, leading us inside. They put us in a separate room, a shot of steam or something equivalent sprayed us all and we were allowed to take our rad suits off. 

A woman dressed in a long black gown, walking with a long cane approached us from down a long hallway. Her face was stern and showed no hint of friendliness. 

“My name is Wilhelmina Venable, Welcome to Outpost 3.” 

After a long introduction to the rules and the way of life here, I was lead to my room last. 

“If you’re the “Right arm” of The Cooperative, do you know Michael? Is he here?” I asked as Ms. Venable. 

“I don’t know any Michael’s.” Her somber voice answered. 

“What do you mean? He’s supposed to be here. He told me he’d meet me!” 

“You will not raise your voice at me! You may be a purple, but there are rules here.” I gulped at her words. 

“I don’t know any Michael’s. I don’t care what he told you, he’s not here.” Her voice echoed in the room. I bit my lip and clenched my fists. “Do not ask again.” 

She tapped her cane on the ground once and left the room. 

“He, He can’t be gone…” I said, falling to my knees. I couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

“Michael please…” 

I wiped my face and pulled my wallet from my purse. It was the only piece of personal belong I had left, and I refused to let them take it. 

Tucked away in a sleeve, I pulled out a small worn polaroid. Inked on the bottom was “My love” In my own handwriting. 

Michael’s soft eyes and bright smile stared back at me from the photograph, I had taken it on one of our first dates with my little camera. I clutched the photo tightly as I stared at it, He looked so beautiful that day. His smile could make any shitty day infinitely better. I felt my heart break into a million pieces as I pressed it against my heart. 

“Please find me…” 

___________

This place was worse than death, I was certain of it. After listening to “The Morning After” for eighteen straight months, I’m pretty sure most of where begging to end up like Stu. 

Everything was gone. Cold, Dead. 

I was in agony.

No one knew who Michael was. I didn’t want to even entertain the idea that he was gone, he had promised me that he was going to find me. He knew about the bombs before they happened, so he must’ve been ok right?

He had to have something to do with the cooperative. I didn’t mention this to anyone, because I didn’t want a target on my back. I wasn’t like the others. I didn’t have any special DNA or something like the other purples had. I was only here because of Michael, I was different. 

Eighteen months was a long time. Every night without fail he was in my dreams, even if it was just for a second. His face appeared, his smile or his voice in my head. Some dreams where… better than others. Some so realistic I woke up breathless. I could feel his hands on me and his breath in my ear, leaving me flushed at the memory. 

I felt sick to my stomach about it sometimes. 

Even though it was explicitly banned, I could see the way Emily looked at Timothy. She had told me in confidence that they were in love. The look in her eyes was unmistakable. I was worried for her, but she promised to be careful. It made me happy for them though, the only thing I could imagine would make any of this remotely bearable was to be with a person you loved. 

Not much love went around in the Outpost. There were Mr. Gallant and his grandmother, but I didn’t really think they actually loved each other. Andre and his Mother, but he barely tolerated her. 

That morning at breakfast an argument broke out over the food, or lack thereof. I barely listened as I picked at my cube until an Alarm blared.

“Perimeter alert. There’s been a breach.”

Venable and Mead rushed out of the room, leaving us alone. 

“Do you think it’s cannibals?” Coco asked I dropped my fork. “Don’t assume the worst. Maybe it’s the Cooperative, they did send that pigeon…” Emily spoke up. 

“Yeah, when we first got here. No one could survive out there now.” Gallant sighed. 

I gripped my napkin at words, suddenly feeling far too crowded in the dining room I got up. 

“I’m going to my room.” I said, not bothering with the last piece of my “food” which Coco gladly stole off my plate. 

As I was walking, I noticed two Grey’s standing outside of Ms. Venable’s office like they were guarding it. 

I was going to ignore it, I didn’t really care who was here. That was until I heard the voices from inside. 

“You’re here to take us there,” Ms. Venable spoke, I walked closer to listen. The greys made no move to stop me but gave me a cautious look. 

“I've been assigned to evaluate the people here and select the ones most worthy of survival.  
I could take all of you, or none of you. Those who make it live. Those who don't... end up like my horses.” 

I froze.   
I felt my world stop spinning as the gears in my brain turned, my mind screaming at me. The same voice I had dreamt about for eighteen months. 

Michael. That’s Michael’s voice. It was impossible, but it had to be. 

I couldn’t breathe, I almost fell to my knees but one of the Grey’s caught me. “Are you ok Ms. (Y/N)?” He asked, I looked at him but I couldn’t see through the tears that were starting to fill my eyes. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my whole body was shaking. 

“Michael!” I practically yelled, the door to the office slid open and Ms. Venable stared at me with a confused expression on her face. Behind her, I could see his tall figure in the glow of the firelight. 

He stood as still as a statue when he locked eyes with him, his lips parted in shock as we took each other in. His hair was significantly longer than I remembered, His golden curls now rested over his shoulders in a soft wave. Otherwise, he was the same still, the perfect man I remembered. 

Michael was here, and he was alive. 

I felt myself fall into darkness. 

__________

When I opened my eyes, Michael was leaning above me. He stroked my hair with one hand and held my hand with his other. 

“Am I dreaming?” I whispered, reaching up and touching his face, trying to feel if he was real.

“No. You’re not…” he whispered, his voice choked up as he looked at me. 

I sat up from the bed I was laying in and pulled him into the tightest hug I was physically capable of giving, and immediately started crying. 

“Y-you’re really here. You’re alive! You came back!” I cried into his shoulder, He rubbed my back softly and I felt him squeeze me back. 

“I promised....” 

“It’s been so long... I-I didn’t think you were still alive,” I choked out, I was struggling to even formulate a sentence. 

“No one had any information on you. I wasn’t sure if you were alive or dead either… If I had known, I would’ve come sooner... You were here the whole time.” He sounded angry at himself. 

I sniffled and pulled away a little, keeping my arms around him. “It’s okay, you’re here now…” I said. He smiled, I noticed a stray tear fall down his cheek. 

“Your hair,” I laughed, He smiled and pressed his lips against mine softly, Savouring the feeling I had craved for so long. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, wanting to feel the familiar softness as we kissed. I could taste our tears. Tears of Happiness, relief, and love. 

“You have no idea… How much I missed you…” I said in between kisses, I felt his lips turn up in a smile. 

“I know exactly how much.” he pulled away, slipping his hand into his pocket where he pulled out the Polaroid I had sitting on my night table. The one I looked at every night before I fell asleep. 

I felt myself blush, but I couldn’t look away from him. I was worried if I looked away he would disappear like he did so many times in my dreams. 

“I wouldn’t have made it here alive without you…” I said quietly. I meant it in terms of him getting me here in the first place, and the hope of seeing him again that kept me from offing myself in the eighteen months of hell here. 

“I’m so fucking happy you’re alive… No one knew your name, I asked everyone that I saw about you… No one knew….” I muttered, he sighed. 

“I’m here, and I’m not leaving,” He pressed a kiss to my forehead with a soft tenderness that brought peace to my soul. “I’m never leaving you again…”   
________

Can’t live without your love inside me now 

I’ll find a way to slip into your skin somehow 

I wanna fuck your love slow

Hold you here my loveliest friend  
________  
I couldn’t get enough of him. I wanted to feel him, taste him. Do everything I had dreamed of and more, I was intoxicated by his presence I had craved. 

I pressed hot kisses all over. His cheek, nose, lips, jawline. Nibbling ever so slightly on his neck eliciting a moan that urged me on, needing so much more. 

I trailed my lips down his skin, along his chest and down. Sliding my hands down the soft skin, pressing my fingers into him as I made my way to his hardening member. His hands found their way into my hair as I took his cock in my hand, squeezing it and feeling the hardness. I kissed the sensitive tip as I stroked him, his fingers tightening in my hair as I took his cock into my mouth and gently sucked. Tasting the saltiness of his precum, I stroked him harder, using my tongue to massage his cock as I sucked. I wasn't finished though. I released his cock from my mouth, putting one leg over his waist so I was straddling him, his cock now pressed against my slick wetness, begging to be inside. 

I leaned down so I pressed against him, hungrily catching his lips with my own. My sensitive nipples pressed against his chest, his hands sliding down my back and the curve of my ass. I slowly moved my hips, grinding his cock against my backside teasingly. 

“I love you…” He whispered, pressing his lips on my neck sucking and kissing it sending a shiver up my spine. 

“I love you.” I moaned, pressing the head of his cock finally to my wet entrance, sliding his cock inside me. 

I gasped as his cock was fully inside of me, stretching me out and filling me up with his warmth. It felt like heaven, having Michael with me again, Inside me. Every inch of his skin pressed against my own as I slowly rocked my hips, grinding myself against him. His hands made their way to my ass, grabbing it with both hands and gripping tightly. I placed my hands on his chest and moved faster, feeling his cock slide in and out of me, every stroke bringing me closer to and closer. 

I bit my lip and stared down at him, his eyes closed in the heat of the moment. I dug my fingers into his chest letting out a moan as I slid against him, throwing my head back and arching myself into him. 

His hands moved up so they were gripping my hips tightly, squeezing as he tried to control the pace with me on top of him. 

I gave into him, moaning his name as he began to really fuck me. I pressed my body against his again and let my lips travel along his, taking his lip between my teeth and tugging gently. I gasped as he increased his face, his fingers digging hard into my hips. 

“I had so… Many dreams about you…” I breathed out, he smiled and wrapped his arms completely around me before rolling us over so he was on top of me, his cock still inside of me. 

“I want to hear about all of them.” He dragged his lips along my neck, leaving a trail of bruises across the sensitive skin. 

“They were good dreams, but never this good.” I laughed, he thrust into me again, harder making my breath catch in my throat. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling at the roots as he fucked me. His moans filled the room occasionally smothered by my lips. 

With my legs wrapped around his waist, he fucked me slowly. Savouring every stroke like it was his last. I fluttered my lashes as I looked up at him over me, his blue eyes clouded with lust, but staring at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. 

Bathed in the firelight, our bodies moved in perfect sync. 

Every thrust tightened the hot coil inside me, twisting and aching for release. He noticed my need, increasing his pace and giving me exactly what I wanted. It felt like my whole body was on fire as I came, my insides pulsing with pleasure as he did a few final hard strokes, pressing his lips to mine harshly as he came. I could feel his cock pulse inside of me as we kissed, it was the best feeling in the world. 

“Michael…” I shakily breathed, he smiled as he pulled out of me. Falling to my side so he could take me in his arms. 

Covered in sweat and surrounded with the scent of sex, wrapped in Michaels warmth I was pretty sure we were in heaven.

I turned so I could face him. Trying to burn the image of his face at this very moment in my head, I never wanted to let go. 

“Don’t worry my love…” He brought his hand up to cup my face, “I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! It took me a while to write it so I hope you guys enjoy it. This is based off a couple requests. If you want to request something find me on tumblr @katiekitty261


End file.
